


Earth to Moony

by eeriee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeriee/pseuds/eeriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus reads books and Sirius is melodramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth to Moony

**Author's Note:**

> A very short ficlet that I wrote some time ago. I probably had a longer idea in mind back then, but Merlin knows what it was, so I decided to post this on its own.

'Earth to Moony! Merlin's beard, you aren't still reading that book, are you?' a very agitated Sirius asked. He'd just burst into the dormitory, which the four fourth-year Gryffindors shared.

'Would have finished ages ago, if you hadn't been pestering me,' quipped Remus while never lifting his eyes from the book. 'What have you done now?'

'Why must you always be so suspicious of me? I _am_ perfectly capable of staying out of trouble, I'll have you know.'  
Remus snorted at his friend's theatrical antics. 'Yes, if the time in question would be measured in seconds. Out with it or out with you,' he finally raised his head to give a critical look to Sirius. 

The raven-haired boy flopped down onto the same bed with a grand sigh. 'James has started another one of his hopeless attempts at wooing Evans, Peter is doing homework in the Library and you are reading a book, Moony. Everyone has deserted me! My life is dull and empty, it is forfeit!' 

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to reading, his eyebrows drawing together as he tried to find his place in the book. Sirius looked outright offended at this reaction and suddenly curled himself around his friend.

'Sirius!' huffed Moony, 'Like a dog, I swear.' The statement was further confirmed by the puppy-dog eyes currently trained at him. 'Oh, I suppose you can stay, but you must vow to be quiet!'  
'You're the best, Moony!'


End file.
